Hocus Pocus: The Return
by Sensational1
Summary: Sam, an ambitious young witch and her friends set out to resurrect the Sanderson sisters.  Now the witches are back, and there's hell to pay.


The eye of the dark spell book was open. It knew that the sisters had been defeated, but it also knew that evil never died. So it waited and watched, eager to be back in the hands of wickedness, but possessing the patience of an ancient predator. It was unsure of how long it had sat in the darkness as forgotten and undisturbed as the dust and cobwebs that gathered around it.  
When the door to the old cabin was pushed open with a protesting squeak of the rusty hinges, and a bevy of young female voices whispered furiously at one another before entering and letting the door shut with a resounding slam, the book knew that soon it would be reunited with its mistress. The time had come once again, and as the voices came nearer the book shut its eye and waited for its dark work to resume.  
"Sam, let's go back." Tiffany pleaded her flashlight trembling in her hand as they moved deeper into the cabin.  
"Not gonna happen Tiff. I've waited forever for this, and I'm not turning around just because you're afraid.  
Tiffany hesitated, she was afraid. Sam's plan had seemed like a cool idea when they'd talked about it in the brightly lit safety of Sam's room with Binx, Sam's cat, snoozing contentedly between them. Even then Tiffany had tried to talk Sam out of going through with her plan, but once Sam made her mind up about something nothing could dissuade her especially when it concerned the Sanderson sisters. "  
Noticing she'd fallen behind, Sam whirled to face Tiffany.  
"Well, are you coming, or not?" Sam asked, pinning Tiffany with her searing green gaze as she spoke. Beside Sam Anna gave Tiffany a meaningful look, and nodded almost imperceptibly. Reluctantly Tiffany copied the gesture. Satisfied Sam turned and continued moving down the hall, her auburn hair trailing after her like a cape. Finally, she stopped and knelt to arrange the candles in a circle on the dusty floor.  
"This is it." Sam said in an almost reverent hush.  
"Great, let's get it over with then." Anna replied, looking around and hugging herself. Sam shook her head, "No, not yet we have to wait until midnight. We have to wait for the witching hour." Tiffany and Anna shivered, but Samantha was almost giddy with anticipation. All her life she'd known she was different, special. As a child, Sam had always played the role of the evil witch, who delighted in terrorizing the other little girls that never wanted to be anything other than delicate princesses. She had been good at those games, extraordinarily good. Even then, her improvised spells had held results. Sam still smiled at the memory of Jillian's stuck up face contorting in disgust as a pigeon dropped a heavy load between Jillian's golden pigtails, and Mr. Smith's pants splitting with a satisfying ripping sound in front of the entire class after he'd lectured her about not paying enough attention.  
She was strong as a child and would have honed her gift no matter what, but then fate had brought Dani to her. Dani had become her babysitter, and suddenly her destiny was clear. Sam could still remember that night ten years ago when Dani had tucked her in and Sam had asked for a story, a scary story. Dani had told her about the Halloween night she, her brother, Allison, and Binx had taken on the Sanderson sisters. From that moment the Sanderson sisters had never been far from her mind, and Sam vowed that someday she'd bring them back.  
From somewhere in the cabin a clock began counting off the hours. Sam knelt and signaled for the other girls to do the same. They clasped hands, recited the spell, and concentrated on bringing forth the sisters. The minutes ticked by and silence filled the cabin.  
"It didn't work," Tiffany said sounding relieved.  
"Maybe they're just stuck in traffic," Anna suggested.  
"Shut up you idiots. Don't break the concentration." Sam closed her eyes, and tried again.  
"Sisters are you with us?" The door was flung open and a violent wind rushed into the room, it swirled around them whipping their hair in all directions, but left the flickering candles undisturbed.  
"That's it, Sam I'm getting the hell out of here." Tiffany shouted to be heard above the din as she struggled to get up.  
"Sit down!" Sam ordered, and Tiffany was forced back to the floor by Sam's words and the other power that was controlling the wind. There was a loud thud at the other end of the room and then everything became still once more. The three girls turned to see what the source of the noise had been, and saw the thick volume. Sam rose and moved towards the book.  
"Maybe you shouldn't." Tiffany said, but Sam was already picking it up. It had fallen open and Sam was scanning the page.  
"What is it?" Anna asked, peering over Sam's shoulder.  
"It's a conjuring spell."  
"Let's not," Tiffany begged, but Sam was already reading the spell and the wind was picking back up again whipping from one end of the cabin to another like an excited animal. As she finished reading a flurry of cackles filled the cabin and the ghostly visages of the sisters took form before the girls. Tiffany ran for the open door, but it slammed shut just before she reached it. Winifred materialized before the only exit, translucent as a phantom, but exuding dark power.  
"I can't let thou leave yet my darling. Not after thou went to such trouble to meet my sisters and myself." Tiffany felt cold hands grasping her from behind and found herself being pulled back by a giggling Mary. Winifred advanced and took Tiffany's hand.  
"Come now let us be introduced properly." Tiffany screamed, feeling herself falling into darkness.


End file.
